Celerity Demon
Celerity Demons are powerful upper-level demons who feed off lesser demons. They are described as a proud and aggressive species that prefer to live in solitude. Because Celerity Demons can move faster than human sight, are very difficult to find and fight. However, they can be vanquished through a potion. They can also be vanquished through powerful magical powers like Molecular Combustion, as shown when Piper vanquished Sarpedon. History Three Celerity demons, led by Aku, were responsible for killing the parents of Kyle Brody when he was a child, as they wanted to obtain ancient potions his parents had found. Kyle wrongly believed it was the Avatars that killed his parents. When the Avatars neared, Sarpedon discussed the upcoming threat with his mentor Aku. To survive the threat, Sarpedon started stealing guardian angels from mortals to keep himself safe from danger. When he gained enough of them, he proved his strength by vanquishing his mentor. Sarpedon was later vanquished himself by Piper Halliwell, after killing Phoebe and fatally wounding Piper herself. This led to Leo accepting the Avatars' gift in order to resurrect them, thus bringing the threat closer. The remaining demons responsible for the deaths of Kyle's parents, Kazl and Zyke, were later vanquished by Zankou in order to gain Kyle's cooperation in his fight against the Avatars. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to move at super speed. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the user. Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Book of Shadows .]] Celerity Demons Celerity Demons are powerful beings who can move at the speed of light and feed off of lesser demons. Proud, solitary, aggressive and with quickness faster than human sight they are very difficult to both find and fight. However, destroying one is possible...Boil mandrake root, hummingbird wings, eye of newt and Sagan's Strings. Notes and Trivia *The term Celerity comes from the Latin Celeritas; meaning swift, celerity is defined as speed, quickness. These demons possess the power of Hyper Speed, even able to match the speed of light, hence why they are called Celerity Demons. *While Celerity Demons prefer to live in solitude, powerful Celerities may mentor younger, less powerful ones for a period of time. This period is ended in a fight to the death, in which the demons determine who is the strongest. This is presumably part of their culture, as Aku was waiting for Sarpedon to challenge him. *Due to their bladed gloves, Celerity Demons share some similarities with the Marvel character Wolverine. However, their gloves only have two claws, while Wolverine has three. Additionally, Raptor Demons also wear blades gloves. Gallery Aku-kazl-zyke.jpg| CeleritySmoking.jpg| CelerityAku.jpg| CelerityFire.jpg| CelerityEnergy.jpg| CeleritydestroyAku.jpg| CelerityBlowUp.jpg| CelerityBlades.jpg| Appearances Celerity Demons appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil